092817 Tactical Friendship Inbound!
arcticAccedence AA began pestering genialActress GA at 00:05 -- 12:05 AA: champion rita i have an important task for you. 12:06 AA: you would probably do it anyways. 12:06 AA: knowing the way that you are, i think. 12:06 AA: i can tell by the smiles and friend stuff. 12:07 AA: the human princess has had an experience. 12:07 GA: Oh hey! Mystery friend! 12:07 GA: ...Champion? 12:07 AA: yes. 12:07 GA: Oh my gosh. 12:07 GA: You really WERE listening to that whole conversation. 12:08 GA: The human princess? 12:08 GA: You mean Tutu? 12:08 GA: Or Duck, or whatever? 12:08 AA: yes, something like that. 12:08 GA: What sort of experience? 12:08 AA: a bad experience. 12:08 AA: according to my information, she is in a state. this state would distress the regent. 12:09 GA: O-Oh christ. 12:09 GA: Wait. 12:09 GA: He's not behind it? 12:09 GA: Oh, thank the heavens. 12:09 AA: he is not. 12:09 GA: Okay, what happened to put her in a state? 12:09 AA: an intrusion. 12:09 AA: technological. 12:09 AA: i'm looking into it. 12:09 GA: ...Did you spook her by hacking into her pesterchum? 12:10 GA: Because you totally spooked me and Heftka. 12:10 GA: But it's okay!! I can tell you're friendly. 12:10 AA: i haven't. 12:10 GA: Okay! 12:10 GA: So you just want me to talk to her? 12:11 AA: yes. 12:11 GA: What do you know about the intrusion? 12:11 GA: Is there anything I can say that'll make her feel better? What... what sort of intrusion was it? 12:11 AA: it was a psychological thing. there were recordings passing through the network. 12:11 AA: primarily bits and pieces of the murder of the older mander. 12:11 GA: Oh. 12:11 GA: Jeez, that's rough. 12:12 AA: the word traitor came up. i'm still translating. 12:12 GA: Do you not know Alternian? 12:12 AA: the data was encoded. i've worked through much of it. 12:12 GA: Oh! 12:12 AA: the timeframe is fragile, however. 12:13 GA: So, what, are you some sort of secret benevolent hacker? 12:13 GA: The plot thickens! 12:13 AA: the plot is thicker than you know. 12:13 AA: it is, as could be said 12:14 AA: 'thicc' 12:14 GA: Well, I'm ready to slurp up those Udon Plot Noodles. 12:14 AA: moreso than a bowl of human oatmeal. 12:14 GA: Is there anything else I need to know, O Wise Hacker? 12:15 AA: i would recommended attempting your friendship magic on her. 12:15 GA: Oh, it's not magic! 12:15 AA: i know. 12:15 GA: Well, hopefully my fake as butts magic worked on you too! 12:15 GA: How are you doing, friend? 12:16 GA: Are you having fun with your hacker business? 12:16 GA: Make sure to drink plenty of water! 12:16 AA: lol. 12:16 GA: It wasn't a joke! Hydration is important! 12:17 AA: i'll take your word for it. 12:17 AA: i'm going to trust that you understand how important this is. 12:17 GA: I sure do! The well-being of my friends is PARAMOUNT! 12:17 GA: I won't let you down! 12:17 AA: yes. that. 12:17 GA: Nor will I let Tutu down! 12:17 AA: thank you. 12:18 GA: You're welcome! Thank YOU for the heads up! 12:18 AA: at present she is wandering the halls. 12:18 GA: I'll go right now! 12:18 AA: i would tell you more but i try not to track those things that much. 12:18 GA: See you later, mysterious hacker friend!!!! 12:18 AA: good luck. -- arcticAccedence AA ceased pestering genialActress GA at 00:18 --